Pandora Thorn
Pandora Nymphadora Thorn is one of the main people of the gang at Hogwarts, having fought against Dagerfly and competing in the war. She is portrayed by several models including Candice Swanepoel. Biography "I lived in a different world than you do, Lily. My childhood was such a simpler place. It was kind, elegant, gentle. I was beautiful and it was all perfect. And I think that's what made me hate it so much." ―Pandora, on her life. Pandora Nymphadora Thorn '''was originally born in Rochester, New York, around the time of 2007 - 2008; she was an only child, a mermaid-housewife for a mother and her father worked in a bank. She was born beautiful and constantly praised, which was what suggested Pandora being intially very powerful as of being able to use her powers as a baby. With all the admiration she was given, this made her self-centered and conceited as a result. However, a fatal event occurred whilst Pandora was sleeping. Her parents were worn from their days, and the poor baby Pandora was stolen from her crib, and taken away from her parents, never to see them again. Pandora, from that point forward was raised and treasured by Emmaline and Silas Thorn; they changed their surname by deed poll as of not wanting to change Pandora's surname. They raised her in the same manor she was born; constantly praised for her beauty but feared deeply for her power. Ocassionaly, she was a normal little girl, enjoying the overpowering attention she was gifted of, but she tended to anger easily, and would have dreadful and horrific tantrums, especially throughout the ages of five - ten. Her eyes would often shimmer it's usual golden-orange colour, usually at will but when angry that would appear. This often scared her fellow school peers to the fact where she had to be home-schooled. Here, she was taught about basic witchcraft and wizardy, and the history of her species which excelled till she was eleven till she was sent to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. There, she learned more about magic. During her first two years at Beauxbaton's, Pandora used a magical translator as of her not being French. She despised the people there and only had one friend: Vera, who was a quater-veela who she later came to hate. She often scared the girls there, as Pandora looked down on the girls as of their weakness. She continuously moaned to her parents on the topic, where they later agreed to a transfer during her Third Year. She was sent to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and spent her Third Year - Seventh Year, graduating with flying colours, as Professor Feather told. She had several best friends who's name were Lily Luna Potter, Moses Leander and Jannessa Longbottom. With multiple others including Victoire Weasley, Amelia Campbell, Eliza and Lewis Finnigan, and others whom she didn't like as much. Pandora participated in the many events Hogwarts brought such as the Triwizard Tournament, The Battle of Hogsmede, The Fifth Year Battle, and the defeating of Dagerfly. She was supposedly, aside from numerous death eaters, one of the strongest people within the battle and ironically, defeated and murdered over thirty people. This surprised many and put a lot in fear, which continued after the war. She happily married to Kristian Walker, and had seven children: Kellan, Krystell, Christian, Andy, Harley, Savannah and Seraphina: though Serpahina was born to another man. She continued her life and always has Hogwarts to remember within her life. As for her adoptive parents, Pandora discovered their unholy secret and happily murdered them during the Final Battle where they served as Death Eaters to Dagerfly. She soon discovered her parents had passed away but had never stopped looking for their child. And as ghosts, they visited Pandora within a dream and congradulated her on her successes in life. Although Pandora is portrayed as a horrid, sadistic, mallicious character. The overall statement is that she's "not bad, she's just drawn that way." Many of the Thorn family line are depicted similar such as Maisie Thorn and Tamara Thorn, though none of them really show the capabilities and potentially destructive power could. For generations, Pandora has played an important role in Deluxe and The Thorn Family, and will officially go down in history as the Seductive, Infamous ''Siren.''' Personality ''"You don't get it... Admiration was like air to me, Kris. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." ―Pandora to Kristian. Pandora is described as narcissistic and self-centered, but extremely loyal to her friends and family. She became very shallow and naive as of the attention and love caused by her beauty as a human, and had never been envious of anyone other than her friend Janessa, who had found love in her relationship. Even so, she thought her human life was perfect though understanding it's pointless when maturing as a mermaid. Pandora enjoys the effect she has on men who become easily stunned by her beauty and women who become jealous of her; however, because of this, she is not happy when someone else appears to be more attractive or recieve more attention than her. Pandora displays multiple acts of selflessness when the time is possible, but gradually; she is evil, cunning, vindictive and malicious. This usually comes from being, naturally: a bloodthirsty killer who roams the water, as she is known to be. Physichal Appearance :"The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports 'llustrated swimsuit issue back home, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-asteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back." :―Megan on seeing Pandora for the first time. Pandora is described as being the "most beautiful person in the world", as she is astoundingly gorgeous, even for a mermaid. This is due to her natural beauty as a human. She is 5'8 tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has long wavy blonde hair that falls halfway down to the middle of her back that perfectly suits the golden eye she shares with the rest of the mermaids. Like all of her kind, when in water she has pearly skin covered in scales, long golden tails, extended mouths with razor sharp teeth similar to a sharks, and ghoulish yellow eyes that would glowly fiercly. As of being a siren, she was unusually prettier than the majority who attended Hogwarts. She usually wore elegant clothing that projcected her splendor. Though Pandora feels she can't become more beautiful than her current state, every day she grows more stunning. Memorable Events at Hogwarts *Moving from Beauxbaton's to Hogwarts, during Third Year. *Coming 'out' as bi-sexual, in her relationship with Megan Thistlewood. *Her revealing of being a Mermaid, which soon developed into being revealed as a Siren, which were considered mythological creatures from Anicent Greece. *The Battle's participated in throughout her time at Hogwarts. *Her short period of time, being a Death Eater under the imperious curse, in which she attempted to murder many, especially Lily Potter. *Her love affairs. *The murder's she comitted. Powers and Abilities *'Seduction; '''Likewise, Siren's are strong in the art of seduction. By appearance, they are easily capable of enchanting another to aceed to the caster's spell and control. *'Intimidation; 'Many Siren's, though not all, have been highly capable of exceeding their ability of control and seduction to an act of intimidation, which projects a high amount of intimidation in which makes them doubt themselves. When undergoing this ability, their entire scelera and eye area becomes black. * '''Superhuman Strength; '''Though all mermaid's have a form of superhuman strength, a Siren's usage of strength is advanced to the highest amount, giving them the ability to (for example) decapitate, rib limbs, plunge through skin. *'Superhuman Speed; 'Siren's are seen to be extremely fast, allowing them to run at advanced speeds opposed to your average human and mortal. They are, however, not as fast as others such as werewolves. *'Superhuman Agility; 'Like all Mermaid's, Siren's are gifted with the ability of agility and flexibility. Though some come from natural gifts, they are able to throw themselves into the air and land on their feet, climb small walls and jump at high points. This is very useful in battle. *'Feeding; 'All Mermaid's and Siren's are able to use their hidden, razar sharp teeth to bite into almost any living thing, and feed from them. They feed on the flesh and blood, and rip. *'Transformation; 'All Mermaid's and Siren's have the power of transformation, being able to transform into aquatic creatures when in water. Also, when out of water, they can reveal their true identities (minus the tail, with clothing.) Their bodies become covered in scales that sit transparently on the skin, their eye colour changes to whatever ability used and optional, they can reveal their hidden teeth and extended mouths, which they use to feed. It's seen to create fear in others. Romantic Relationships Kristian Walker ''"I got luckier than I deserved. Kristian is everything I would of asked for if I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for. He's exactly the kind of person someone like me needs. And oddly enough, he needs me, too. And the entire world knows it." ―Pandora Thorn on Kristian. Kristian Walker is Pandora's husband and true love. Pandora met Kristian beside the owlrey, when they both planned to deliever a message to their family. Pandora enticed Kristian into her arms, as of Kristian reminding her of someone she once knew with his dimpled cheeks and dark curly hair and "the strange innocence that looked so out of place on a man's face." They continued to meet, though she worried about the reputation it would bring as of her Slytherin stance and his Ravenclaw stance. Although their relationship only lasted till Sixth Year, where she then switched to Megan Thistlewood as of the lack in attention he showed her. However, soon Pandora realized that Kristian turned out to be exactly the kind of man she would of wanted as a child in her fantasies, and instantly fell in love with him, returning to his open and boyish love during Seventh Year, where they both left Hogwarts in happiness and continued to share their love together. Although Pandora loves Kristian with all her heart, she has said several times throughout their marriage that if she had the oppurtunity, she would relive her entire romantic life, due to the hassle and confusion it has brought. Megan Thistlewood "She was pure, a kind soul. She always brought me happiness and when I was around her, I was warm. But she was an outsider, and my love for her was numb. We weren't the starring roles we both wanted." ―Pandora's view on her's and Megan's love. Megan Thistlewood is Pandora's ex-girlfriend. She and Megan did not start on a friendly term initially. Rather, she was constantly annoyed by her presence, because she managed to get attention from her friend, Lyan, who paid no attention to her or any other woman, even though she had no romantic feelings for him. Sooner, Pandora and Megan discovered they had strong feelings for each other, and with a kiss granted from Megan, they sooner exposed their gradual love for each other to all of Hogwarts. Their relationship continued throughout Sixth Year and Seventh year though Pandora left her for Kristian Walker, renouncing their love whilst ending her's and Megan's. Ironically, it could of been possible that Megan also was envious of Pandora, as of Pan being a seductive siren with the ability to lure any man, or women for that matter into her arms. She could of also been jealous of the great power and frightening thoughts she brought to people. Not much is seen of Megan after she is left after the war, awaiting furiously for the hogwarts express. Lewis Finnigan "He was childish, playful, and immature. I think that's what made me love him, yet what made me want more." ―Pandora discussing Lewis Finnigan. Lewis was Pandora's first love at Hogwarts. They were together throughout Third Year and part of Fourth Year, though whilst they spent time together they were shown a playful and loving couple. Lewis is a few years older, possibly why Pandora admired him so much. Though she expected maturity and he showed a boyish personality. Pandora felt Lewis didn't understand her great power and the fact she was able to overpower him at ease. She was a prima donna and could rule the world, whilst he was a playful boy who laughed at the words boobies and sex. Though he did lead onto successful things, Pandora always felt he didn't show her what she needed. She wanted romance and love, and he wanted a girlfriend to play with. They had a strong relationship with it being first love but he was probably the weakest relationship out of all of Pandora's, hence his final position on the list. However, aside from all actions brought, Pandora and him share a child called Seraphina, though Kristian forgave Pandora for her cheating as he proved he did the same with another girl. Lewis gave Seraphina into Pandora's possession, though Seraphina is not a half-mermaid like the rest of her sisters, though she inherited the immaculate beauty from both of her parents. Lewis and Pandora have not met since. Relationships Pandora was shown to be friendly with many people yet disliked and had deep hatred for others. She was well known throughout Hogwarts, possibly due to the terryfing reputation she carried right into her adult years. She only had two best friends whom she thought as sisters, but had respect plenty of her other peers. Lily Luna Potter "Lily was like a sister to me, and although she may of not ever knew it, I will always have a friendly love for her." ―Pandora discussing her and Lily's friendship. Lily Luna Potter is one of Pandora's best friends. They both displayed a strong friendship throughout their time at Hogwarts, and Pandora seemed mostly calm and peaceful when around her. It was also showed that Lily was the first to know about her life, though it was Victoire who was first to discover her being a mermaid. Lily and Pandora both share similar qualities: when they're angry, they're not fucking about. Although Pandora seemed slightly off put by Lily's enthusasim when they first met, she shared plenty of respect for her like the majority of the gang. It was unsure if Pandora was jealous or envious of Lily or not, but it was known that she envied Lily of her romantic relationship with Scorpious Malfoy. It seed seem that Pandora was possibly jealous of Lily's well known stance as of her infamous father, as displayed when Pandora was a Death Eater under the influence of the Imperious spell. This could of been petty insults but it was believed to be real. During the Triwizard Tournament in the second task, Pandora saved Lily from the bloodthirsty mermaids who planned to drown her and devour her. The mermaids seemed to instantly scatter when Pandora appeared, and this was what most likely gained Lily's respect for Pandora, although them being friends beforehand. Jannessa Longbottom "Jan was always a lovely person. She knew how to make you happy. She was the lightness in a dark room." ―Pandora on Jannessa. Jannessa Longbottom is one of Pandora's best friends. They are both close like real sisters and have a very strong bond, partially due to their shared liking for fashion and boys. Pandora admired Jannessa largely, and it was well known of her envious stance as of the 'Foressa' relationship. Possibly because it was proved the most strongest out of all the relationships, unlike Lily's and Scorpious's which was more of a love-hate partnership. It's unknown if Jan knew of this act. Although Pandora and Lily had petty arguments, Jan and Pan never argued, though it would be unlikely for her to be Pandora's main best friend because in her eyes, arguments are what make a friendship. Pandora and Jannessa also share similar qualities, like their strong feminism, and their nicknames Pan ''and ''Jan. ''They are both also blonde, and are commonly related alike one another. It also mentioned that Jannessa could possibly be a kind version of Pandora. Minus the tail. Jannessa was proven to display acts of selflessness which Pandora would occasionally do, but not very often. Pandora and Jannessa are commonly seen alike through kindness, though Jannessa's evil side is nothing compared to Pandora's. Moses Leander ''"He was smart, brave, and wise. He was like a miniature Dumbledore. He was the heart and soul of the gang, and I had respect for him." ―Pandora's view of Moses. Moses Leander was Pandora's guy best friend, and the only man she had respect for. Though Pandora has had several partnerships with men, she never respected them as thoroughly as Moses. Her views on his features weren't as descriptive, only ever knowing that she thought he was outstandingly beautiful, and his brave characteristics was what made a man of him. They shared a strong friendship. Initially, Pandora was curious if she had a romantic feeling for Moses which was later prooved negative. Their friendship was too boyish for anything else and she never shared any romantic feelings for him, it was just a result of his immaculate beauty. It is displayed Pandora dislikes it when girls, commonly younger, feel the need to flirt and whore thesmelves out to Moses as if he were willing to sleep with everyone, in result of Pandora leading to cause rude awakenings to them. She is very protective of her brother-like friend and would do anything for him. They never, ever argued. Victoire Weasley "She was the first to discover my being a mermaid, and that trust I had for her.. I think it's what brought us together." ―Pandora talking about her trust for Victoire. Victoire was one of Pandora's friends throughout her years at Hogwarts. Their bond was not as strong as people may of thought, though it was shown that Victoire had a lot of respect for Pandora. She was intially the first to discover her being a mermaid, though many others may of possibly seen her in the black lake. They shared their qualities with blonde hair, though Victoire had kinder characteristics. Pandora and Victoire had a massive argument during their Third Year, though it was later solved with the discovery. Afterward, Pandora and Victoire where shown to be quite close though not as much drama occurred afterward. Pandora never disliked Victoire, and it was shown Pan memorized her deeply whilst exiting the Hogwarts Express during Seventh Year. They both also showed a love for Transfiguration, and concentrated well in that class. After leaving Hogwarts, Pandora and Victoire only ever met up once in a blue moon, though they did share a friendly love through phone. After Pandora left for Isla Sirena, they lost connection but continue to see each other once a year. Epilogue Pandora's life highered in both power and stardom after leaving Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Moving to London, she was known to be the founder of the very popular nightclub they titled Isla Sirena, which was known for it's seductive adventures and beautiful island-like appearance. She worked as the clubs hostess for years, being high in the art of strength, manipulation. Though when she became pregnant with her eldest child two years later, Kellan Thorn, she retired and moved to the Northern Coast of the Caribbean Ocean. There, she, with magic and wisdom, took leadership over two identical islands that had been ruled generations before by both muggle and magic. The two islands where not easy to find, both being hidden from the eye to those unwanted. Isla Sirena, and Whitecap Bay. Though Isla Sirena, was created from ruins and magic; Whitecap Bay was an island, but was created as a reflection of Isla Sirena. The island was created for excitement, which held a house for the males whom did not possess the Mermaid gene. Pandora gave birth to several children; *Kellan Thorn *Krystell Thorn *Harley Thorn *Savannah Thorn Harley Thorn, paired with her Mexican lover, Santana Latifah -- together, took control of Whitecap Bay, creating the Mermaids of Whitecap Bay, being the Latfiah side of the family, which appeared to be the kinder, more generous side, less bloodthirsty family. Isla Sirena, became a group for the Thorn' family. Notes *Pandora originally attended Beauxbaton's Academy but transferred to Hogwarts in her third year. *Pandora was a part of the Triwizard Tournament, and helped Lily Luna Potter win the second task by scarring off the mermaids that had planned to drown and devour Lily. *Pandora's 'Yule Ball' dress was Beyonce's Met Gala 2012 dress. *Many believed Pandora to be a lesbian as of her partnership with Megan Thistlewood. This accusation is false, though she could of easily been bisexual. *Though Pandora has had many relationships in her youth, she never excelled in them. *Pandora's original surname was actually Thorn, though her adoptive parents changed their surname by deed poll out of the belief of Pandora suiting her name perfectly. *Pandora once thought James Potter hot as displayed in her Third Year, where Lily became very angry. *Victoire Weasley was the first to discover Pandora's mermaid stance, though it were Lily who was the first to discover her being a siren, the two consisting of different abilities, *Pandora's secret has remained a secret from the Ministry as of her dangerous position, though many of the Professors, including Dumbledore, may of knew already. *Pandora's original wand was a 12 ¾" walnut, with a dragon heartstring core: though it was broke by Lewis Finnigan, therefore her second is 9 1/2 in. and made of fir with a dragon heartstring core. *Pandora's mermaid appearance has changed several times: including her tail, due to her unbelievable power and confusion as maturing. *Although Pandora had six children with her husband, Kristian Walker, she also had a singular child with her ex-boyfriend Lewis Finnigan, who is later placed in Gryffindor, and possibly, the only Thorn to ever attend the Gryffindor house, whereas most Thorn's are placed in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Trivia *The name Pandora is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Pandora is all gifts. *Greek Mythology: the first mortal woman Pandora was created beautiful and delightful by the gods, such that every man was attracted to her. She was given charge of a mysterious box and told not to open it. Being curious, she opened the box, and every kind of humankind's ills flew out, followed by one counterpart, Hope. *Gemma Ward, the actress playing Pandora in Fifth Year, also played a mermaid in Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. She was depicted with siren-like qualities whereas Pandora is a siren. *Pandora, is initially based of The Twilight Saga's character "Rosalie Hale." Though a lot of inspiration comes from Pretty Little Liar's vindictive and manipulative character Alison DiLaurentis." *The surname Thorn resembles her piercing and devious personality. Gallery Gemma.jpg Pandoraa.jpg Adult pandora.jpg Candice.jpg Chloe.jpg PanandLily.png Gemma ward.jpeg Pan&kris.jpg Pan&meg.jpg Pandora2.jpg Pandora.jpg Imageee.jpg